fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chae Yi Hotaru
|kanji=チェ李蛍 |alias=Warrior Princess (戦士の姫, Senshi no hime) |race=Human |gender=Female |age=7 (FT: Twilight) 18 (FT: Phantom) |height=3"5' (FT: Twilight) 5'1" (FT: Phantom) |weight=75lbs (FT: Twilight) 90lbs (FT: Phantom) |birthdate=2nd December |blood type=AB |affiliation=The Twilight Phoenix Guild Hotaru Clan |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Independant Mage |previous occupation=N/A |team=None |previous team=Solo |partner=Joo Dee Hotaru |previous partner=None |base of operations=Hotaru Estate |status=Alive |marital status=Single |relatives=Unnamed Mother & Father(deceased) Alice Hotaru (Adoptive Mother) Cynteria Hotaru (Adoptive Mother) Markus Hotaru (Adoptive Uncle) Ellena Hotaru (Adoptive Aunt) Itachi Hotaru (Adoptive Counsin) Motoko Hotaru (Adoptive Cousin) Joo Dee Hotaru (Sister) |alignment=Neutral Good |magic=Sword Magic Telekinesis Requip Sealing Magic |signature skill=Amazingly talented swordswoman for her age. |weapons=Katana}} Appearence When Alice and Cynteria first met Chae Yi she appeared to be a sweet innocent girl, with long white hair (similar to her uncle) and big brown eyes which seemed to turn blue when she got angry and released even the smallest amount of her tiny magical power. She wore a salmon coloured dress with white dots and black sleeves. She also wore matching shoes and socks. After years of training and growing up she opted for a different look. She now wears a typical school uniform for Mochina Island with her own twists.instead of black and white she opted for dark green and white with a black bow in her now short hair. on the back of her outfit she has the Hotaru Clan Mon stitched into the outfit. Hidden by the dress is a large scar on her back from a training accident Personality At first Chae Yi appeared to be a very serious girl and very protective of her little sister. when she first met her future mums she kept guard of her sister with a surprising level of determination. Due to the trauma of what happened she didn't smile much or have much fun, after hearing about learning magic to get stronger she became determind to never be a victim again and focused almost entirely on her training alone. After awhile she mellowed up and relaxed greatly, she became more open to having fun and messing around during training. She also became alittle less protective of her sister seeing her skill and pwoer didn't warrant her overally protective nature. While she retains her protective nature over her sister she's now alot more willing to do things on her own, she also developped a great sense of sibling rivalry with her. She is however determind to never be a victim again and will prove it in combat if needed, she has also inherited her mother and uncle's adrenaline junkie outlook on combat. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Amazing Swordswoman:' Chae Yi is an amazing swordswoman for her age using a style based on her uncle's swordplay and other styles she has learnt while a member of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Her method is determind not a style designed for hit and run tactics but straight on attacking and defending aiming for gaps in her opponant's defences amidst a barrage of strikes. **'Multiple Sword Fighting:' Chae Yi develped a method of using up to three swords at a time, using her strength to swing a nodachi one handed without effort along side a regular katana. She also holds a tanto or kodachi in her mouth for deadlocks or a spare weapon if she looses the nodachi or katana. *'Martial Arts Expert:' Despite her skill with a sword Chae isn't a master at unarmed combat, though she does still ahve condiserable skill in using her fists. She uses her uncles style of fighting mimicing her uncle and aunt's method of combat using dynamic punches and kicks with elbow and knee blocks. She also uses her Sealing Magic with her fist fighting aiming to seal up her opponan'ts magic bit by bit. *'Great Strength:' Compaired to her sister Chae Yi isn't inhumanly strong for someone her size. She is however strong enough to break down a solid stone wall in afew punches, making her a scary young woman. This also shows when she swings her Nodachi which actually weights twice as much as a sword that size. *'Great Speed:' Chae Yi uses he speed to manuever around her opponants exploiting her aggression and raw power. She can easly outpace the adverage mage or cultist allowing her to catch fleeing enemies or attack from their blindspot. *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Great Magical Power:' *'Sword Magic:' **'Telekinesis:' *'Requip: The Samurai' (ス サムレー, Samurai) Chae Yi learnt a form of requip that allowed her to summon powerful series of armor and weapons based on samurai armor and weapons. She can switch out, mix and match the weapons and armours to create a great balance of attacks and defence. *'Sealing Magic:' Chae Yi has a great amount of skill in sealing magic allowing her to seal items, magic and movement with a quick strike. She specialises in tactile sealing so when she touches someone she can seal what she needs away allowing her to beat them quicker. **'Five Element Seal:' Chae Yi's second most powerful sealing spell. She creates 5 small flames at the tips of each of her fingers and thumb on one hand, each flame has the kanji for earth, fire, water, wind and metal in them. She then strike the opponant with a palm strike which seals one aspect of her opponant she chooses. **'Ten Element Seal:' Chae Yi's most powerful sealing spell like her Five Element Seal but doubled adding the kanji for lightning, darkness, light, ice and wood. She puts these extra elements on her other ahnd and strikes with a double palm strike sealing two aspects of her opponant she chooses. Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Holder-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Hotaru Clan Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword user Category:Requip User